1. Field of the Invention
The process of this invention resides in the area of processes for producing a three-dimensional shaped product and more particularly relates to a process for producing such a product by fusing a plurality of particles together in multi layers to form such three-dimensional solid walled member in a desired shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for producing molded products are well known such as coiled clay method, casting including lost wax-type methods, injection cast molding, blow molding, vacuum molding and the like. Also sintering has been used to form coherent, non-porous, bonded masses by heating metal powders without melting them to form shapes. Further processes have used liquids which, upon stimulation of laser light, solidify where such light has contacted them. These types of processes include the use of liquid monomers that polymerize when exposed to laser frequency light and the use of two-component liquid systems which co-react with one another in areas where stuck by a laser beam. These types of photocuring processes, however, yield only structures with low strength, and currently the objects so created are primarily used as models.